Cobra Kai season 3
by Thewriternextdoor
Summary: Things got bad in the summer. Hopefully things can get better. My version of season 3.
1. Chapter 1

**Hawk's POV.**

It wasn't as if Hawk had never had a challenge before. Hawk just forgot what it was like to have one. Usually it was impossible for anyone to land a point against him while sparring. Except for Miguel, Aisha and Tory. Now it was just Tory. Mitch couldn't win. Mitch was just hopeless. Stingray probably could soon though. Tory sometimes beats Hawk and Stingray is on his way to winning.

"You guys are making me look bad" Said Hawk after red just lost 3-0 against Hawk for probably the 10th time this week. Sensei Kreese didn't disagree.

"I'm sure a lot of you are wondering why I constantly pair you up against Hawk?" Asked Sensei Kreese.

It seemed everyone but Tory and Stingray was wondering that. Especially Mitch.

"You need to be prepared to take on an enemy who is tougher than you. So you know how to beat them. And it is possible to best a tougher opponent. I assure you I am doing all of this for your own good. I promised to never let my students lose. Even if they have to learn the hard way" Said Sensei Kreese.

Hawk suddenly remembered Sensei Kreese saying that to Sensei Lawrence. Now Hawk finally understands the truth. Facing the weak Cobras against him was the hard way of learning not to lose. That is a pretty good lesson.

"Alright. Class dismissed" Said Sensei Kreese. Everyone got changed and left. Hawk got in his sentra and the first place he went to was the hospital Miguel was currently in.

**At the hospital.**

Once Hawk got there he went to Miguel's room. Miguel still hadn't woken up but he always came here anyway. Seeing Miguel helped Hawk keep calm. Miguel was like Hawk's brother. For a long time so was Demetri. But that didn't end well. Hawk was still friends with Aisha even though she left Cobra Kai. Aisha and Tory were the only friends he actually had now. Until Miguel was back. Once Hawk got there he saw that Miguel's Mom and Yaya where there. They seemed ok. Just were nice enough when they saw him. But Mrs Diaz looked so angry the last tkme Hawk visited and she was there. Hawk mentioned Cobra Kai and she just looked angry so Hawk stopped talking about it. Hawk was about to go in but then he saw someone else coming down this way.

It was Sam.

**Sam's POV.**

After school ended Sam felt she had to go somewhere. She knew exactly where. She decided to go to Mr Miyagi's house. On the way there she thinks about the past few months. After she broke up with Miguel she doubted she'd see him after the tournament until school started. But she has seen him a few times. He even stole Aisha's phone to call her. Sam found that pretty desperate. But chose not to mention it to Aisha or anyone. Then she saw Miguel and everyone upstage them at valleyfest. Sam was really pissed off by that. Then she started going out with Robby after a while but then she saw Miguel and that he was going out with that girl Tory from the beach club that Aisha became friends with. The girl is in Cobra Kai and Sam does not like her at all. Things got crazy at Moon's party and she got so drunk and kissed Miguel! Sam still cannot believe Tory saw that. Then there was the big fight at school and Tory bloody tried to kill her! Sam doesn't care about Tory though as much as she thought she did. All she cared about was Miguel. Robby kicked Miguel off the rail and Miguel smacked his back. He hasn't woken up since. Robby went in the run and Sam has not seen him since. He's probably in jail. Even if Sam really is freaked out by what happened she is worried about Robby. She doesn't think she could ever get back with him though. All Sam wants is for Miguel to be ok. It's been 4 weeks and Sam is still freaked.

**At Mr Miyagi's house. **

Sam drives there and goes into the dojo. Even though her Dad cleared it out she could still see it as a dojo. Sam trained for about 10 minutes but felt that the one thing she could do that would help her would be go and visit Miguel.

**At the hospital.**

After Sam got to the hospital she asked around for Miguel Diaz's room. After she got there she saw someone she recognised instantly.

It was Hawk. He had his fists clenched. He was looking for a fight.


	2. Chapter 2

Hawk and Sam stared at each other.

"You got a lot of nerve being here you know? Why the hell are you here?" Asked Hawk.

"I don't have to explain anything to you" Replied Sam.

Hawk was so full of anger at Sam. But he really doesn't know why. Sam may have broken up with Miguel but she wasn't the one who kicked Miguel off the railing at school. She wasn't the one who roasted Hawk and told everyone his big secret. Perhaps Hawk just wants a rematch after the mall fight. He barely even fought Sam. He just fought Robby Keane most of the time. Maybe Hawk just wants someone he can take his anger out on.

"You shouldn't be here. You have no business being here." Says an angry Hawk.

"Will you take it easy? I understand Miguel was like your best friend but.."

"At least Miguel was a good best friend who didn't just jump away when he had a chance to be on the popular side" Replied Hawk. He was satisfied that Sam looked hurt by that.

"Listen to me.." Sam started to say.

Hawk was ready to fight Sam but he still couldn't quite understand why. There was something holding him back. Was it that Miguel wouldn't approve of this? Hawk isn't sure but he can't fight and think about this at the same time. He needs to figure out what this is.

"I don't listen. At least not to people like you" Hawk said before leaving. He was really ashamed of himself for not striking first. He never would have done that. Whether or not Miguel approved. Maybe the hesitation has nothing to do with Miguel. Could it be fear that Hawk would be here the way Miguel is. Can't be. Fear does not exist in this dojo. But they're not in the dojo. Ok that's it. Hawk needs to get this problem figured out. But if there is one thing he is sure of, he will never tell Sensei Kreese about this.

**At the Robinson house.**

Aisha lived in a nice house in Encino. But just cause you live in a nice house doesn't mean nice things are going on inside. She was having nightmares about what had happened lately. About Miguel falling off the rails at school. About what happend when she got to the dojo to ask Sensei Lawrence for advice.

**Flashback **

Aisha ran into the dojo and didn't see Sensei Lawrence. But Sensei Kreese.

"Ah Miss Robinson. Glad you're here"

Aisha froze. What the hell was he doing here? Sensei Lawrence kicked him out because he refused to move forward.

"Where's Sensei Lawrence?" Asked Aisha.

"I assume you are aware of what happened to Diaz?" Asked Sensei Kreese.

Aisha wished she could block that memory out of her head. It was worse than the look on Sam's face when Mr Miyagi died.

"Well I'm afraid I have to put the blame on the rule "Sometimes Cobra Kai shows mercy"" Says Sensei Kreese.

Aisha could not believe what she just heard. Miguel may have shown mercy but Sensei Lawrence is not to be blamed. She saw the look on Robby's face after what he did. He didn't mean to do that. But she isn't putting blame on anyone. All she wants is for Miguel to live.

"How could you blame Sensei?" Demanded Aisha.

"I'm not blaming him. He has just been confused about what Cobra Kai should be about. Which is why I came back. I cannot allow Sensei Lawrence's confusion to cause anymore problems. Now where is your gi?" Asked Sensei Kreese.

"I did not come here to train. You still haven't told me where Sensei Lawrence is."

Sensei Kreese did not speak. It was Hawk who spoke.

"There is no Sensei Lawrence Aisha. It was his teachings, his methods and his son that put Miguel in the hospital" Said Hawk coldly.

Aisha could not believe those words left Hawk's mouth. Aisha is freaking out. But if there is anything she's sure of, she can't be here. If Kreese isn't good enough for Sensei, he wasn't good enough for Aisha. So she left. Nobody followed her. She knew what to do. She had to see Miguel. She drove to the hospital and found his room. He looked awful. But to be honest, he looked like he was sleeping more than anything else. Once Aisha understood that Miguel was being taken care of, she took off. But then she saw Sam.

Sam saw Aisha and they both went to hug each other.

"What happened to you?" Aisha asked Sam.

Sam was shaking.

"It's that girl Tory. She had some spike bracelet thing and attacked me with it. She was gonna attack my face with it but I took care of her"

Aisha froze. She knew Tory was tough but she could not believe Tory would do that. Aisha always liked Tory's company. Tory was the only other girl at Cobra Kai. Tory was a pro at helping someone stressed out relax. If someone was moany Tory would tell them to stop being a party pooper and help them have a good time! She could not believe Tory would actually do that to Sam. They had a bad meeting at the beach club but that was all Aisha knew. Aisha was angry at Sam but Aisha supposes anyone could think that. Tory called Sam out at school after she apparently kissed Miguel and they had a fight which Aisha tried to break up. But then some guy attacked her which set things back. Aisha does wonder if this all is partially to do with Tory's hating people with money thing. Aisha understood why but it made her wonder how she could want to be Aisha's friend if that's the case.

"I'm so sorry" Said a sincere Aisha.

Since then Aisha and Sam were back on speaking terms and Mr Larusso apparently shut his dojo down. Aisha couldn't look at her Cobra Kai friends anymore. Hawk and Tory are like Sabretooths now. Aisha didn't know them anymore. So Aisha was part of the Miyagi do circle. Aisha didn't know if she belonged there or not. But at least she knew everyone since most of them were a Cobra Kai student at least once. She apologised for calling Chris douchebag and she was on good terms with Demetri and all of them now. Demetri was someone Aisha always felt similar to even if he had put up that dramatic yelp review. But Aisha now understands why he did it. Demetri had to go to the hospital thanks to Kreese.

**End of flashback.**

Aisha is still freaked out by everything. But then someone knocks on the door.

"Come in"

It was Aisha's mom Sandra.

"Hey Mom!" Said Aisha.

"Someone is here to see you honey" Said Tara.

Tara moved aside to let the visitor in. It was Sensei Lawrence. Much to Aisha's surprise.

End of chapter. Please review. I hope you liked my opinion on what Aisha thought of Tory.


	3. Chapter 3

Johnny and Aisha were in Johnny's car.

"Where are we going Sensei?" Asked Aisha.

Johnny smiled.

"To a place I once took Miguel. Have you ever heard of Sal's? Asked Johnny.

Aisha shook her head.

"Well I think you'll like it"

**At Sal's.**

Johnny and Aisha are eating their burgers and have Coke.

"Why exactly did you bring me here Sensei?"

Johnny didn't immediately answer. He looked as if he was trying to think of the words.

"Did Miguel ever tell you about Ali?" Asked Johnny.

Aisha wondered for a second who Ali was. Then she remembered back before Sam and Miguel broke up.

"She was your ex right Sensei?"

Johnny smiled.

"That's right. We broke up and she went out with Larusso. But I'm not here to talk about Ali. She had a friend. Her name was Susan. The reason I'm tellling you about her is because she tried to have your title" Said Johnny.

Aisha was confused.

"I have a title?" Asked Aisha.

"That's right! The first female Cobra! You are a great one!"

Aisha smiled.

"Thank you Sensei"

"You're welcome. Just like Ali, Susan had a bit of a fiery temper. She wasn't afraid of telling people what she thought of them. She dated my old pal Tommy" Said Johnny who was about to get tearful think of Tommy.

"She was inspired by how badass we all were. She really wanted to be a Cobra"

"And back then there were no girls in Cobra Kai" Said Aisha. Who remembered her first day in Cobra Kai very well.

"That's right. Tommy was really excited. But Sensei Kreese said some stuff I won't repeat. I used to think he was right. But then you showed up to the dojo and wanted to sign up. You showed everyone what you were made of! I saw you were sending your own message that girls can fight even better than boys when they want!" Said a proud Johnny.

Aisha was very flattered.

"Thank you Sensei!"

"I guess I'm trying to say sorry about the whole no girls thing. You taught me a lot that day. I'm not saying I'm a good Sensei but it takes a good Sensei to learn as much from his students as much as he teaches. It takes an even better Sensei to admit it. I mean I'm not exactly a great Sensei of course" Says a sad Johnny.

"Sensei don't do this to yourself. At the end of the day what happened to Miguel is nobody's fault if nobody did it on purpose" Says Aisha.

That makes Johnny smile.

"I took loyalty for granted from all of my students. I shouldn't have done that"

"That takes an excellent Sensei to admit. You're way better than Kreese"

Johnny smiles his widest smile.

"Miss Robinson it's time to fight back. Make sure that Kreese will not change those students or any new students ever again. Are you with me?" Asks Johnny.

Aisha knows that she wants Kreese gone. So even though she doesn't exactly know what she is agreeing to, she knows what to say.

"Yes Sensei"

**At the Larusso house. Johnny and Aisha are outside talking to Daniel.**

"So Kreese is back again?" Asks a pissed off Daniel.

Johnny and Aisha knew to go to Daniel. This was bigger than their long ongoing hatred.

"And you guys think the best way to stop him once and for all is to team up?" Asks Daniel.

"I know it sounds crazy Mr Larusso. But this man is crazy. You have no idea how much Hawk and Tory have changed" Says Aisha.

Daniel pays a lot of attention to this. While he does not like Johnny, he is certain that he wants Kreese gone maybe more than Daniel. But he also knows that Amanda will stand by "no more karate". Who comes out now.

"I heard everything. This man really does sound psychotic"

"He is Mrs L. The way he talks and looks alone scares me" Says Aisha.

Amanda takes this in. Johnny was a man she had heard about many times and then he came outta knowhere back into Daniel's life. Which affected her. Amanda just has a feeling she can trust Johnny. But she definitely does trust Aisha. Sam would trust her. Daniel would. She does. She doesn't really understand how the fall outs happened but she's just glad the two best friends are back to hanging out.

"Ok. This man should not be allowed near kids. I won't ever forgive this Tory girl for what she did. But if you want all those kids to be away from that man Kreese, then I will agree to this"

Amanda gave Aisha a smile that explained she agreed because she trusted her. Aisha understood and smiled back. Then Sa, came running down the stairs. She was running the fastest she ever ran in her whole life.

"I got a phone call! Miguel's awake!" Says a tearful Sam.

End of chapter. I hope you all like it! Please review!


End file.
